Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
by winchestersangel
Summary: Dean and human Castiel had been friends in High School until Dean moved away to pursue hunting. But many years later, when Dean mysteriously gets raised from Hell by an angel named Castiel, who looks exactly like Castiel from High School, Dean starts to wonder, How did Castiel become an angel? Can he repair their old relationship like when Castiel was a human? Slight AU. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Hey everyone! So there are a couple updates and things I want to tell you guys about before this whole story thing starts. Again, If you simply do not care, scroll down to the start of the story and enjoy!_

_If you are inclined to hear about these updates and such, then you are amazing, and therefore, we are best friends. Lovers even. If you're into that. _

_Okay 1. I felt the need of a break from my SuperWhoLock Games story (you can read that if you want as well) so I decided to create this story. The summary will come shortly. _

_2. I felt that the bold Authors Notes were getting old, so I am switching to italics for this story. I like to shake things up. Italics are classy. _

_3. I am currently waiting to get enrolled into online school so while that happens, I think that I will be writing a lot. I have many ideas. _

_Okay so the summary (here goes my dignity since I cannot write summaries for my life): Dean and Castiel were friends in high school before Dean had to leave town due to hunting. But many years later, when he mysteriously gets raised from Hell from angel Castiel, he suspects that Castiel may not be the same Castiel he knew in high school. Especially since he's an angel now. This is a slightly AU fanfiction. I kept many things the same while tweaking some things. I hope that the summary was good. Oh lord, it wasn't. _

_So, thank you so much for reading this fanfiction. I hope It turns out okay. Please review, favorite, and follow this story. All of you who have read my stories before know how much I love people that do that. _

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

** Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea**

Dean and Castiel were friends. More than friends even. So when Dean met him, for the second time, he knew Castiel was familiar. He just knew it. The first time he saw Castiel, the angel, march through those doors of the warehouse with sparks flying, literally, he knew that he got his Castiel back.

It was all very cloudy to Dean. The first time he saw Castiel, you know, human. He wore this white dress shirt. It had a small undefined stain on the right side, just below his chest, but Dean loved it. It looked perfect on his intricate body. They were in high school. Dean was a sophomore and so was Castiel although Castiel was in advanced classes.

It was just another school, in another town, in another state. The usual for the Winchesters. John would hunt, the boys would go to school, until the son of a bitch of the week would finally get ganked and they would move on. And start all over again.

Lets get this straight, when Dean first saw Castiel as an angel, it wasn't the first time he saw him. When Dean saw angel Castiel, confusion and utter anger rose up against his chest. It was unbearable to see Cas, his Cas, be something so irrational. Like an angel.

00000000

Dean admired Castiel from afar. He just thought he was interesting and unlike all the other schools they've visited, nobody in this school was interested in Dean. So Dean continued to stare at the back of Castiel's head in English class.

Dean had met Castiel through a series of tasks. It took a while for Castiel, human, to even look up from his notebook. Dean would throw pencils on the floor, hoping Castiel would pick them up for him, but was disappointed when a girl would pick it up instead. He would follow Castiel to his locker, and watch him gracefully place books on the shelf, and then walk to his next class. Castiel was always really talented at being oblivious, even though he stressed that he despised that about himself. Dean had never known why he acted this way around Castiel. He did like girls, but he often had feelings for boys as well, causing him to drown himself in more girls attempting to get rid of his feelings. But anyways, Castiel, just seemed different. Like he was made for something other than a small life in Pontiac, Illinois.

Dean figured he would have to make a move. After all, he did know how long they would be staying in that town. And it was not like Dean was getting any younger.

He ran his hand through his sandy hair before approaching Castiel, who was stuffing binders in his backpack. "Hey." Dean greeted, leaning against the locker next to Castiel.

Castiel didn't look up from his backpack. "Hello." His voice was gruff and unnaturally deep for a high school student.

Dean peered over Castiel's shoulder. "You need some help?

Castiel took a book out of his backpack, then shut his locker. "No, thank you. Although, You seem very kind."

His movements along with the formality of his speech could've given Dean an uneasy feeling. But it didn't. Sure, Castiel spoke like a robot. But instead, it gave Dean and unfamiliar but settling sense of security. Like that deep snarl of Castiel's could stop an earthquake from tearing the world into two, and could protect Dean from whatever monster or demon was after him.

"You sure? I could walk you to your next class if you'd like." Dean offered, gesturing his hands slightly.

Castiel glanced at Dean, and then forwarded his attention towards his shoes. "Why are you offering me such kind actions? What has made you decide that?"

Dean sighed. "Oh, I dunno." He stared at the tile floor, watching the specks of color fly by as they walked. "You seem nice."

"You are a new student here, right?" Castiel asked, ignoring the compliment that was offered by Dean.

"Yeah." Dean muttered. "Im Dean."

"Have you found your way around the school, Dean?" Castiel asked with a pitch of kindness in his monotone.

Castiel was always good at that. When someone had concerns for him, or they wanted to help him. He always knew how to sneak in his concerns or his questions. He could turn the topic from him to you in seconds.

"Yeah." Dean repeated.

"That's good. This school is not very big, but It can be difficult to make your way through plethora's of students." Castiel explained.

They continued walking side by side. Dean wasn't sure where his next class was, but he was walking with Castiel. Class didn't matter that much, anyways.

"Yeah tell me about it." Dean huffed. "Im still good at fighting though, so if anyone gives me crap I can kick them right in the-"

Of course, Dean wasn't looking where he was going. And of course, just to make a good first impression with Castiel, Dean just _had_ to accidentally knock his forehead against an open locker. The metal locker clashed with his brow, making his forehead throb instantly. He fell to the ground, his vision remarkably blurry. The laughter of students and the low gasp of Castiel was all that Dean could see before passing out, unconscious on the floor.

And that, was how Dean met Castiel. You know, the first time.

00000000

The second time, that was a different story. When Dean was much older, a hunter, and of course the ever pure fact that Castiel somehow transformed into an angel, but we'll get to that later. Seeing Castiel as an angel, it wasn't bad at all. After leaving Pontiac, Illinois, Dean thought that he would never see Castiel again.

The first thing he noticed about angel Castiel, was his shirt. It wasn't the boxy trench coat or the backwards tie, but it was his white dress shirt. The same small unidentified stain on the right side of his body, under his chest. Dean thought he loved it, but it looked different. Like something was out of place or missing. Well, something was. The fact that Castiel wasn't human and the fact that he was now and emotionless square, that was misplaced.

_Was he always this way? Always a freaking angel?_ Dean thought this when he saw angel Castiel. It was a natural thought although there was an obvious answer. _No. He loved me. We loved each other. _

By the time angel Castiel made his big, grand entrance, Dean knew that this was not the same Castiel. He could just tell. Even though human Castiel was fairly robotic, and so was this Castiel, he knew that he just wasn't the same. Castiel definitely aged, as well as Dean, but there was a strange gloom in his presence. Dean still felt safe and protected with angel Castiel, but this time, the sense was coming straight from the fear in Deans stomach. He wasn't really sure if it was fear of Castiel, or fear of what demons were chasing them at the time.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded, thinking his eyes were deceiving him. It was Castiel. But Castiel stared at Dean, as if he didn't recognize him.

"Im the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Castiel told him, nodding slightly.

_This is Castiel. No, its not. He doesn't remember me. Damn it, he's not even human._ Dean continued to stare at Castiel as he thought.

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean decided to play it safe. _This ass hat isn't even Castiel. He's an angel with Castiel's body. Is that how it works? You just possess innocent guys? _

Dean tightened the grip of his small demon knife, deciding on the best angle to gank that bastard who took Castiel away from him. The Castiel Dean knew, was gone. It would be better for everyone if Dean just ended this all now. He quickly raised it above his head, and with one swift motion, plunged the dagger into the angel's heart, ready to catch the stabbed body of what used to be Castiel.

The angel didn't flinch as the knife pierced through his skin. He just merely craned his neck slightly, and pulled the weapon out slowly then dropping it. The attack from the older man didn't trouble Castiel at all. He silenced the man's thoughts with his angelic powers. Watching the man drop to the ground, he could feel Dean's eyes scan him, the sensation prickled against his skin, making this job more uncomfortable than it should be.

He turned to the hunter. "We need to talk, Dean. Alone."

Dean began to grow furious. Actually, he was way past furious. He was feeling a a lot of emotions, but he was pretty sure furious was an understatement.

He stared at Castiel, watching him flip through pages of a book with ease and curiosity. "Your friend's alive." Castiel assured Dean, not looking up from the pages.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded once more.

"Castiel." He answered.

Damn it. So it was Castiel. But it wasn't. Because this Castiel, was honestly a dick.

"Yeah I figured that much. I mean, what are you?"

Castiel turned his head and looked up at Dean. He paused and then recited, as If he had done it millions of times, "Im an Angel of the Lord."

And that, was how Dean met Castiel. You know, the second time.

And their story goes something like this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Hey! So a couple things. _

_Thank you to anyone who has responded in anyway to this story. I really appreciate it. _

_And also, Its about hmm...3 in the morning? On a school night. And I just thought that sleep is so, oh so, irrational. So hey, I wrote another chapter. _

_This chapter may not be good. Eh, Its late and I haven't had coffee so yeah. Not my best work. But whatever. You guys can say what you want about it. _

_If you do feel inclined, please review, favorite, or follow. It means a lot. Thank you so much for reading._

_So here's chapter 2! Enjoy!_

* * *

Dean woke up in a haze. The light that filtered dimly through the room, blinded Dean, making his head spin.

"You're awake." Castiel remarked from across what looked like the nurses office. He was sitting in a chair that was upholstered with itchy fabric which prickled his skin, making him uncomfortable in the slightest.

Dean blinked furiously, attempting to align his eyesight. "Wha...Where am I?"

"The nurses office. You had ran into a students locker and fell. You appeared to be unconscious although I do not understand how. You must have hit the locker hard. How are you feeling?" Castiel stared at him with a blank expression, only nodding slightly.

Dean sat up in the cot he was laying in, the springs squeaking softly underneath him. "Fine...Im uh, fine." he adjusted his position in the bed, uncomfortable and discouraged with the situation.

Not only did he make a complete ass out of himself in front of Castiel, but he was getting treated like a baby because of it. I mean, who passes out just from getting hit in the head with a locker? Dean, thats who.

"Are you sure? Your complexion is ashen." Castiel pointed out.

"Fine. Castiel, fine." Dean muttered, looking down at his fingers.

"You know my name?" Castiel tilted his head, expressing confusion.

"Uh, yeah. I heard Mr. McCarthy call your name in Bio yesterday." Dean lied easily. He wasn't paying attention in Bio yesterday. He learned Castiel's name by looking at his binders. Castiel had printed out his name neatly in cursive on each binder cover. They caught Dean's eye every time they had a class together.

"Oh." Castiel's voice trailed off. "Shall I go an inform the nurse that you have awoken?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. I mean if you want. Did they call my dad?" Dean rambled.

"Yes. Unfortunately, he seemed busy so he did not have much concern." Castiel stared at the door.

"Its even a miracle he answered the damn phone." Dean grunted.

Castiel looked at him, pity flashing in his eyes. He straightened his back, and stood up. "I will go inform the nurse. Can I get you anything else?"

"Nah. Im fine. Hey, Cas. Shouldn't you be in class?" Dean raised his eyebrows, giving Castiel an innocent smile.

Castiel grinned at his new nickname. "I could ask you the same question, Dean. I let my instructor know that my friend was injured and I am required to attend to your aid."

"Ah."

Castiel nodded and opened the door.

"Hey Cas?" Dean blurted.

"Yes?"

"...So we're friends now?"

Castiel paused. He continued to hold the door open. "Yes." he nodded, and walked out.

00000000

Dean finally escaped the nurses office after being interrogated by the nurse as to if he was experiencing "headaches and/or pain in his vision" (What? Nothing medical ever made sense to Dean). Of course, the answer was no, and he was set free.

"Cas!" Dean barked through the hallway after the last bell rang. "Wait up!"

He ran through crowds of students and after tripping three of them, he approached Castiel, huffing and gasping for air.

"Dean." Castiel acknowledged. He turned to face Dean, who was straddling Castiel's shoulder for support. "How are you feeling?"

"Christ Cas," Dean panted. "You've already asked me that. Im fine."

"I am concerned. Forgive me." Castiel looked down at the floor, shying away from Dean.

Dean stood idle while fiddling with his fingers. "Nah, Cas. Im sorry, man. Im okay."

"Its alright. Im glad you are feeling better. Not a lot of people can afford to pass out from colliding with a school locker. Well done." Castiel looked up at Dean. A smile smile peaked at the corners of his lips as he chuckled weakly.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Deans eyes widened.

"That is not of import." Castiel quickly recollected himself.

"Whatever." Dean dismissed it.

"Are you going home?"

Dean looked around the school for no one in particular. Sam was at the middle school and had probably gone to the library by now. "No. Me and my dad...we're uh, staying at that crappy motel until we decided to permanently move in here." Dean found it hard to lie to Castiel. He knew that they would leave in a couple weeks at the most.

"Oh." Castiel's mind drifted off. "That motel is unsanitary."

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "My dad probably isn't even home."

"You may come to my house. If you would like." Castiel offered, nodding his head like he always did.

"Jeez Cas, thanks." Dean grinned. "That would be cool. Is it alright with your parents?"

"I hope so. My father is not used to me inviting friends over."

"What? Why?"

"Making friends is not my strong suit. I would rather keep to myself, but you seemed rather special, Dean." Castiel explained. "You are my first friend."

Dean watched Castiel with awe. How could someone not ever have a friend? Dean instantly felt guilty. He was good at making friends, he made hundreds of friends from all the schools they previously visited. But Castiel, for this to be his first? Dean pitied him even though he knew Castiel did not want to be pitied.

"Seriously, Cas?" Dean raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yes."

"Wow. Then i'm lucky." Dean fathomed.

"Yes." Castiel repeated. "Shall we go to my house?"

"Lets do it." Dean followed Castiel out of the building.

00000000

They walked to Castiel's house. He told Dean that it wasn't far. Castiel should've specified what was his definition of far. Obviously, one and a half miles is not far at all.

As the approached his house, Dean grew anxious. Although it was only Deans first week in Pontiac, he learned that this was the rich part of town. Where the politicians and business owners lived. He figured Castiel's family was pretty rich. Hell, Castiel dressed rich. Dean internally smacked himself.

Castiel must have noticed Dean's anxiety. "My father is not always home. He is a Christian missionary. He is usually at the church or on trips, spreading the faith."

"So this means you must be pretty religious." Dean figured.

Castiel shook his head and laughed slightly. "In a way, yes. I am forced to believe in our Lord. And I do, but I am not as strict as my father. I am open minded about other types of faith and beliefs although I do very much believe."

Dean continued walking next to Castiel, unsure of how to reply. "Oh...kay...Thats good, right?"

"I like to believe it is." Castiel answered as they approached the door. "Are you religious?"

"No." Dean muttered. "Haven't really given it much thought."

Castiel didnt reply. They walked to the front door in silence.

"I apologize for the clutter in my room. I do not expect to have visitors." Castiel said, opening the door.

"Don't sweat it." Dean waved a hand. He was already doing a lot of the sweating himself.

Castiel's house made Dean feel so small. Not just because the house was vast and grand, but the fact that it was such an upper end house. He felt out of place. Just by entering the house, Dean could tell it was like a maze. Numerous hallways stretched out before them as well as a staircase that Dean couldnt see the end of. The corridor was painted a deep burnt red that accented the dark cedar wood furniture. As Castiel led him down a hallway, he noticed that the house was spotless. Immaculate. There wasn't a single piece of dust floating around in that house, to even land on a dresser or book case. Dean wasn't used to being in such places. He was used to shaggy motel rooms, with the bed sheets stained with whatever the previous owner had spilled or burnt on them. And to be exposed to such a different atmosphere, it was beautiful but unsettling at the same time.

The walk to Castiel's room seemed endless. Dean kept his backpack slouched over his shoulders. The books stuffed in it seemed to grow heavier with each step.

"My room is in the back of the house. I chose it when we moved in." Castiel explained, keeping his face away from Dean and focused on the vintage painting hanging on the smooth, crimson wall. "I am more comfortable when alone."

Dean couldnt help but think that what Castiel was saying, was definitely crazy. He had never met anyone who likes being alone better. Dean couldnt stand to be alone but it was something he had gotten used to.

They finally made it to Castiel's bedroom, or what seemed to be it. The end of the hallway was more dark and colder than when they entered the house, making the hair on the back of Deans neck rise.

Castiel opened the door to the bedroom, revealing a small cavernous area. Dean didn't notice any clutter, other than piles of books sprawled around the floor of the den. The bed was crammed in the corner of the room, sheets tucked in and a small blanket folded at the end. A dim lamp rest on a small wooden desk, the light illuminating the walls of the room.

Castiel's room didn't belong in a house like this. The house was extravagant and Castiel's room was beyond that. Dean felt at home and cozy in Castiel's room. It was the only room in the entire house that seemed normal and safe. It was more than just a room.

Dean slowly walked around the room, exploring all the details associated with it. Dean could tell it was a place Castiel was comfortable in. It was quiet, secluded, and it was what he liked. It was a home.

"I like it." Dean smiled and turned to Castiel, who stood still at the doorway.

"Im glad." Castiel said. He walked to a bookcase that rest against a wall. "May I play something? I think you might like this artist."

"Hey, if its Zeppelin, bring it." Dean encouraged, flipping the pages of a poetry book.

"Not quite." Castiel hinted, as he opened the lid to a record player. The needle against the record made static, a sound that always calmed Castiel.

The tune to an older song filled the air, saxophones chimed in before a swinging voice started singing. Castiel moved his body slightly as the song continued.

_I don't want you but I hate to lose you_

_You got me in between the devil and the deep blue sea_

_I forgive you 'cause I can't forget you_

_You've got me in between the devil and the deep blue sea_

Dean stood still as he listened to the song. "This is nice." This kind of music wasn't exactly what he expected, but still, he liked it. He never was exposed to older kinds of music, but he wish he had. He could feel it as a guilty pleasure sort of relationship.

"Isn't it?" Castiel bounced to the jazz riffs. "The artist is Frank Sinatra."

"I think I've heard of him." Dean replied.

"He is very talented."

"So, you like older kinds of music?" Dean asked.

"Yes mostly. I listen to different kinds but I usually like songs about love." Castiel admitted, not a shy tone in his voice.

"You like songs about love?"

"Yes." Castiel said. "See, Sinatra's songs are generally based around love, so I do listen to them. But then again, most genres of music do incorporate love in their songs. What music do you listen to?"

Well," Dean felt stupid now. Here Castiel was, indulged in music that actually means something. And then there was Dean, he just listened to what ever his Dad listened to. But still, he wasn't going to lie to Castiel. "mostly Classic Rock. You know, ACDC, Zeppelin, Boston, Metallica, Def Leppard."

"As well as Kansas. Correct?" Castiel added, cocking his head and squinting.

"Yeah! You like Kansas?" Dean was surprised by Castiel's diversity in music.

"Yes. I have listened to a few of their songs. Although, I haven't gotten a chance to further explore other bands such as the one's you have mentioned. They do seem good though."

"Cas." Dean said, a new idea sparking in his mind.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Let's make a deal."

"What deal do you propose?" Castiel played along with the idea, also interested.

"I can show you all of those Classic Rock bands and you can show me all of your old lovey songs." Dean proposed. "What do ya' say Cas?"

Castiel paused and then smiled, flashing his teeth along with creases in his jaw.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Hellooo! So I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. I wasn't positive if I wanted to go back and forth between human and angel Cas. But i finally decided to just stay in order of events, I guess. The story is staying when they are in High School but it will quickly progress to when Castiel becomes an Angel. _

_Despite that brawl between myself, this chapter just did not want to be written. I was in a mini writers block but I have forced it out of me. This chapter might not be all that good. I forced myself to write it since I hate not posting for long periods of time. So I am sorry if its not up to your liking. _

_Please review and that amazing stuff you guys are so good at. I really do enjoy to see you guys respond to the story in any way, even if negative. _

_Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy the chapter as well as the rest of the story. _

* * *

John Winchester couldn't have been more drunk when Dean got back to the motel. His body was slouched across the dusty mattress, a bottle of scotch shook in his weak hand. Dean learned a long time ago that when John is drunk, do not under any circumstances, talk or interact with him.

When Dean walked in, John moaned, "Dean, that you?"

"Yeah, Dad. I was at a friends house." Dean said, throwing his backpack on the floor.

"You didn't pick up Sammy from the library." he moaned, not lifting his face from the pillow.

Dean gasped slightly. "Damn it, Dad. Im sorry. I forgot, ill get him now." Dean rushed to the door but John protested with another moan.

"Forget it, Dean. He's walking." John waved a hand barely off the bed. "He's your responsibility. I wont let this to happen again. He could've gotten hurt."

Dean kept his head low. "I know. Im sorry, Dad."

"Whatever. I mean, you are stupid enough to get beat up by a freakin' locker. Way to go, sport."

Dean didn't reply and sat down at the small table to start his homework. John fell asleep instantly. Loud, irritating snores filled the air, making it hard for Dean to concentrate on his work. Its not like they were going to be at that school long enough. He shoved his homework back into his backpack.

00000000

Dean spent the next couple days with Castiel. They met each other in the football field, under the tree where players would rest at half time. Dean would bring his cassette tape, along with numerous tapes of his beloved Classic Rock bands. Castiel would bring one too, but instead bring Sinatra, Ella Fitzgerald, Elvis (Which Dean was fond of. He could really dig some Elvis every once in a while).

Dean never brought lunch with him. He despised the moldy burgers at the cafeteria, and anyways, the Winchesters never kept food with them. It was always diner food.

Castiel took note of this on the first day they spent together. The next day, he brought along another neatly packed paper bag for Dean.

On the third day, Dean became weary of his rapidly growing friendship. He loved it. Oh god, he really did love it. But it was quickly becoming time for John to decide if they would stay in Pontiac for another week or not. Staying extra time rarely happened, which caused Dean's spirit to dwindle.

"Dean?" Castiel asked. They were under the tree, eating sandwiches, while listening to some Sinatra song Dean forgot the name of.

"Yeah?" Dean muttered. Not looking up from his half eaten sandwich.

"I cannot help but notice, you are much quieter than usual." Castiel titled his head, like he always did. "Is something wrong?"

Dean shook his head and shut his eyes. "Nothings wrong, Cas. Just tired."

"Dean," Castiel began, "I understand that we have only been acquaintances for a few days now, but I have learned to tell when you are not pleased with something. Tell me what happened, Dean."

"Cas, I don't want to." Dean said.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Castiel looked at him with wide, hopeless eyes.

"Nah, Cas. It's not your fault." Dean shook his head again, "Its just that, I don't know if we're gonna stay in Pontiac or not. My Dad...uh, might switch jobs."

Castiel leaned back. "I see."

"But Cas," Dean pleaded, "I don't wanna go."

"Why is that, Dean?"

"You're like the awesomest friend I've had ever." Dean admitted, sounding like a stupid 12 year old girl. He hated when he did that.

"Thank you, Dean. I admire our friendship as well." Castiel nodded and gave him a small smile.

The Sinatra song ended, leaving them to bare in the silence.

"I'll ask my Dad if we can stay longer." Dean suggested.

"No, Dean." Castiel insisted, "If your father must change jobs, then I shouldn't interfere."

"Its not as bad as you think, Cas."

"I won't allow you to do that for me, no matter how close we have gotten." Castiel stared at Dean, furrowing his eyebrows fiercely. Castiel could do this thing where he could be a cute puppy dog one second, then a frightening axe murderer the next second.

"Im just gonna ask, Cas. No need to go all satanic on me." Dean chuckled weakly.

"My apologizes." Castiel refrained. "I suggest we return to class, Dean."

"Sure, Cas. Lets go."

They packed up their lunches, and walked back inside to the school.

Dean stayed silent for the remainder of the day. His teachers were surprised in to not receive smart mouthing from him. There were more important things on his mind.

00000000

After going to Castiel's house, Dean picked up Sam from the library (He wasn't going to make that mistake again...) and they walked home only to find John drunk on the bed again.

"We're home." Dean called out as they opened the door.

"Hey Sam." John mumbled. "...Dean."

"I got soccer practice today, Dad." Sam squeaked. "Can you take me?"

"Not now, son. Im a little out of it." John slowly lifted his head from the bed. "But I finished the job today."

Dean winced at this news then sighed. "Really?"

"Yeah." John smiled. "It was a damn demon. Easy."

"Thats uh...thats great, Dad. I guess. But um, are we still gonna stay in Pontiac. At least for a while longer?" Dean asked, keeping a distance from his drunken father.

"Cant say anything for sure, Dean." John slurred. "But ill try to find another job here if you want. Why?"

Dean stood frozen. He didn't expect his Dad to say that. It was probably the scotch talking. "I just...uh...I just really like the school. Good curriculum." Dean enforced.

"Hm. Thats good, I guess." Johns voice trailed off.

"Yeah." Dean felt relieved.

John buried his face into the bed again. "I'll see what I can do." his voice was muffled.

"Thanks, Dad." Dean smiled.

He did his homework that night. The grief in his bones that had been there for as long as Dean could remember, was lifted. His stomach churred and bubbled with happiness and excitement. He was staying at least another week with Castiel.

Dean just hoped that this feeling wouldn't fade. Especially when he would have to leave Castiel.

00000000

They sat in their usual spot at lunch. Castiel handed Dean his lunch bag.

"I hope you are felling better today, Dean." Castiel said.

"I am." Dean let a smile poke against his lips. "My dad is keeping the job here. At least for another week."

Castiel grinned widely. "Im so glad, Dean. This is exciting."

"Hell yeah, it is!" Dean laughed, taking out his cassette tape, ACDC waiting to be played. "Its my turn today."

Dean played the tape, banging his head to the intensified guitar solos and the wailing singing.

"I like this one." Castiel closed his eyes and nodded his head along with the song, keeping a smile on his face.

They sat in silence as the tape played.

The bell rang shortly after Hells Bells finished.

"Back to class." Dean grunted.

"Yes. Lets go." Castiel motioned and they started walking back.

"Dean?" Castiel asked him, keeping his head down.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Can I tell you something?" Castiel muttered. "Before you have to leave Pontiac."

"Im not leaving for at least another week, Cas. But sure. Go ahead." Dean shrugged.

"I know we have only known each other for almost a week. But in that time, you have been my first friend and introduced me to new things..." Castiel droned on.

Deans heart began to race. The continuous beat pumped through his veins, tapping in his ears.

"What are you trying to say, Cas?"

"I like you, Dean. A lot." Castiel confessed.

Dean looked at Castiel, who kept his head low as he fumbled with his paper bag. "I like you too, Cas."

"Not like that." Castiel told him. "More than friends."

"I know. I like you too, Cas." Dean repeated, his voice felt quieter from the noise in his ears.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked.

"What?" Dean laughed. "You want me to change my answer?"

"No."

"Okay then." Dean laughed.

Castiel turned his head towards Dean, smiling even wider than before. As if his face could spilt into two. "This is good."

"Sure is." Dean nodded. His heart slowed, making the sound flush out of his system. He was relieved, not to mention drowning in the fact that Castiel liked him. Castiel was harder to read then most people, so at least he knew something. "So...are we like...dating now?"

"I am not sure." Castiel said. "I have never done this before."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Dated?" Castiel asked.

"A guy? No." Dean replied.

"Oh. I see." Castiel paused. "I presume we are dating..."

Dean smiled. "Awesome."

Dean spent the rest of the day melting in his own batch of happiness, repeating to himself that Castiel was now his boyfriend. Dean wasn't one to be all mushy with love, but he couldn't help it. He loved Castiel.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Sorry again for the inconsistency. Im trying to get my whole homeschooling ordeal thing sorted out. As well as the fact that these damn writers blocks keep hitting me. _

_I pretty much forced this chapter out of myself so again, bare with me. Its probably horrible so yeah Im sorry. I just really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys and its like 2 in the morning on a school night so yeah. I got some dedication. If theres typos or if its just plain awful, Im really sorry. _

_So anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and favorite and follow if you'd like. It would make me happy and everyone knows how I get when I'm happy. (happy) _

_Chapter 4! Enjoy!_

* * *

Love was weird. Dean wasn't even sure if it was love anyways, but it was definitely different. Castiel wasn't much of an expert at dating either. The title of "boyfriends" was thrown under the bus, and kept there. Although they were more than friends, they still valued and embraced normality, and the friendship they had before. All in all, things were the same, just sparked.

Dean estimated that he had a week left in Pontiac. With each new day, a new weight was brought upon his shoulders. It ached against his muscles, reminding him that he would eventually have to leave Castiel. Dean would try to brush this feeling off his shoulders, but it never went away. It lingered in his head and pounded against his skull.

On Monday, they sat under the tree, like usual. Dean was struggling with his math textbook, attempting to solve for the square root of something unimportant. Castiel looked at Dean in awe. He observed the way Dean squinted at the text in clear astonishment and utter confusion. Castiel had longed for a friend for many years, imagining he would be perfect. Perfect hair, perfect height, perfect personality, and perfect grades. But now, he had Dean. Dean was the greatest friend Castiel could've asked for. And Castiel knew that Dean wasn't perfect. It was obvious just by the way he swore at the math questions, he was nowhere near perfection and spotlessness. But for Castiel, that was okay because it reminded him that Dean was a real human being just like anyone else.

"Damn thing." Dean muttered under breath. He closed the book and threw it a couple feet away from him. "At this point, I don't even care if I fail the test."

Castiel watched the book fly out of his hands and on the grass. "You should try again. This exam is worth a fair amount of your overall grade, Dean." He took a bite of his sandwich.

"Doesn't matter." Dean said, switching out the tape that was playing with another one titled Blue Hawaii. "I wanna listen to Elvis."

"Why?" Castiel asked.

Dean pressed play and nodded as he heard a song begin. "Because I freaking love Elvis, Cas. Get with the program."

"Not that." Castiel rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't it matter?"

"Im not gonna be here long enough, Cas. Forget it." Dean said.

Castiel smiled to himself. "I take it you do not enjoy speaking about this."

"No dip, Sherlock." Dean responded, clapping Castiel's shoulder. "It doesn't matter, Cas."

Castiel nodded unwillingly. "I can help you study, If you would like."

Dean waved a hand. He tried paying more attention to the music than to Castiel, but Castiel had a tendency of asking questions, which was hard to ignore. "Forget it, Cas. I can handle school. Thanks anyways."

"If you need any assistance, I am always here." Castiel gestured.

"I know. Thanks, Cas. You're awesome." Dean smiled and finished the rest of his sandwich.

00000000

Dean came home without going to Castiel's house. Some days after school, Castiel would have prayer or church school, something like that. Dean didn't occupy his mind with it much other than the fact that it left him struggling with his homework longer.

Sam was already in the motel, laying across the bed watching cartoons.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean greeted Sam while throwing his backpack across the floor.

"Hi, Dean." Sam mumbled without looking up from the TV.

"Sam, you gotta finish homework before cartoons. Dads rules." Dean grabbed the remote from Sam who protested angrily, clawing at Deans jacket.

"I already finished!" Sam shouted. "And its not like you ever do your homework."

"Yeah," Dean said, "But I don't watch cartoons."

"Whatever. Gimme the remote, Dean!" Sam wailed, waving his arms in Deans face.

"Okay, okay. Bitch." Dean handed him the remote. He sat down at the small dinner table, and started reading the newspaper that had arrived the previous Sunday. He'd already read it numerous times, but he wasn't going to sit down and watch lame ass cartoons with Sammy.

Sam's eyes were glued to the screen, marveling at the animated characters. A commercial aired on the TV. He looked over to Dean, who was fairly fascinated by the crime watch section.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yep?" Dean muttered in a monotone, flipping the page.

Sam paused then smiled. "Jerk."

Dean tried hiding his smile and chuckled instead. "Shuddap, Sammy."

"You like Pontiac, right?" Sam asked.

"Love it."

Sam turned his body to face Dean, who wasn't paying much attention to the conversation.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

Dean scanned the sports section even though the games were from a week ago. "Oh, I dunno. It just seems better. Why you gotta get in my grill, Sam?"

"No reason." Sam shook his head. "You just look happier."

"Oh well, thanks, I guess." Dean grunted. "Now lets go paint our nails and braid each others hair, Sammy."

"Dean..." Sam was sounding more like the older brother at this point.

"Sam, stop asking questions." Dean scolded.

"Sorry. I just think somethings up." Sam told him.

"Yeah. No way in Hell you're ever gonna find out." Dean wagged a finger at Sam.

Sam didn't reply since the cartoon appeared again on the screen. Dean shook his head and waited until John came home.

00000000

The next morning, Dean woke up for school late. Another day was passing, making Dean edgy and irritable.

"Dean...We gotta go." Sam whined, ready for school and waiting at the door. "I don't wanna be late."

Dean hadn't finished his homework and was cramming loose paper into his backpack. He brushed his hair through with his hand before throwing his jacket over his shoulder. "You're such a goody goody, Sam." Dean mumbled.

"Whatever. Just hurry up." Sam grunted.

"Dad?" Dean yelled across the dim room. "We're leaving!"

John popped his head out of the bathroom door, a toothbrush dangling out of his mouth. "See ya' boys after school. And uh, by the way, this new job of mine..." John pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth before continuing. "I think its connected to what killed your mother. Might take longer than I thought." He nodded at the boys then slipped into the bathroom again.

Dean sighed relief on his way out the door. A fair amount of the grief and annoyance was flushed out of his system, leaving a smile plastered across his face. Sam gave him his best Bitchface and rushed Dean to school. He knew that love was never easy, but this seemed too easy. He took it as the world finally giving him a break, not to mention a boyfriend.

00000000

After Biology, Dean caught Castiel before he could dash away to his next class.

"Hey, Cas." Dean ran up to Castiel.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel nodded,his head faced forwards as he concentrated on the students rushing to their classes. "Do you need anything?"

"What? Uh..no. I just-"

"I do not like to be late to class. Do you need anything at all?" Castiel asked again, weaving through a pack of students.

"Well, my Dad told me that we're gonna stay here longer than we thought. I dunno how long though." Dean explained, dodging a thrown pencil.

Castiel stopped walking and turned to Dean, flashing big blue eyes. "Really?" He asked.

"Really." Dean smiled.

"Thats...thats great!" Castiel cheered. He threw his arms around Dean, pulling him into a quick hug.

Dean felt Castiel's binders jab into his chest, but he didn't care. Dean pulled away from the hug, blushing slightly.

"Yeah. So...meet you at the tree?" Dean said as they began walking again.

"I'll see you there." Castiel confirmed. He stopped at his class, gave Dean a small smile, and walked inside.

00000000

It was Dean's turn today, but instead, they listened to more Elvis. Castiel secretly loved Elvis. Dean did too. Dean relaxed under the shade of the tree, soaking in the rays of sun that filtered through the twined branches. He laid down on the grass, his head on top of his backpack, his feet stretched out. Castiel laid the same way, closing his eyes and reminiscing the moment.

"This is nice." Castiel whispered.

"Sure is." Dean replied.

"Are you happy, Dean?" Castiel blurted out.

"What?" Dean opened one eye, then closed it again.

"You. Are you truly happy?"

Dean shrugged. "Well I mean, yeah I guess. This makes me happy."

"No. Not this, Dean." Castiel told him. "Yes, this moment is nice. But are you happy with yourself and what your life has given you? And us?"

"Is this one of those preacher lecture things..." Dean hinted.

"No. Im just wondering." Castiel pointed out.

"Got it. Well, I don't think being constantly happy is even possible. I mean, you gotta be sad first to be happy."

"Go on." Castiel insisted.

"Aw damn it." Dean grunted. "Well, my life isn't the best but Im still okay. I've got you and Sammy."

"What will happen when you leave?"

"Its gonna be Hell, Cas. I don't wanna leave." Dean mumbled. "But you know, I'll always come back. Hell, this is really cheesy, but you're great and even If you hate the living crap out of me, Im still gonna find a way back to you."

Castiel nodded effortlessly. "You're right. I do hate you."

"Shut up." Dean lightly shoved Castiel, who let out a small giggle.

Castiel sat up, brushing his hair with his fingers. "But you are right, Dean. I know you will."

Dean nodded as they packed up, and headed back to school.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Nots: Whew. Today was amazing!_ _So the freaking Season 9 premiere was tonight and I watched it with some friends (Hi Kate) and we screamed and cried and laughed and cried more and it was just amazing. The episode itself was beautiful and suspenseful. If you don't care, just skip this and go ahead and read the chapter, enjoy. Here's what I thought about it:_

_I absolutely love Ezekiel (I have the hardest time pronouncing his name). He was such a sweetheart and he was willing to help the Winchesters. He appeared very forgiving to me. He said that angels must show compassion, especially during a time like this, and I just thought that he was a true angel. Angels are supposed to be kind, compassionate, graceful, and thoughtful but usually, we would come across angels that were the opposite of that (Metatron, Zachariah, Uriel, so on and so forth). Most of these angels would be seriously so rude and power hungry. But I really like him and I just hope that he stays good. _

_I hated Hael. I sensed she was up to something from the beginning. She was just way too sweet, curious, and "lost" for an angel. Even though I just said that those qualities were good, she possessed those qualities as cheap and fake in my opinion. I was just seriously creeped out by her when she said that her and Castiel were going to be "One". But I really liked how Castiel stood up for himself, crashed the car and stabbed her. Was it bad that I cheered when she died? Nope. _

_I LOVE LOVE LOVE the Title Card sequence thingy. The scorched angel wings with fire was just beautiful and Its probably one of my favorite title cards so far. I loved the Castiel Laundromat scene. Choosing between clean clothes, and food/water was difficult for him. And even though I am so enraged about the leaving behind of the Trench Coat, it symbolizes Castiel's new coming. He is now a human, he's staring a new life and leaving behind his old life as an angel. The coat was an item that you could look at and think "Castiel" but that was "angel Castiel". Now, he will have a new look for a new life. _

_I think that the whole episode was just so action packed, sad, comforting, and it was amazing. Can we not forget about Death? I love Death and I was so happy when he said that it was an honor to reap Sam. I do think that Death has a soft spot for both of the Winchesters. _

_Okay, now something that Ive seen debatable on Tumblr. Within the couple hours of the release, Ive seen this debate going around saying that Sam was forced to live and he didn't really have a choice whether or not he died. But then other people say that Ezekiel and Dean just convinced him and gave him reasons to stay, to live, and Sam chose what to do based on that. Here's what I think. Sam was not forced to live. Dean did tell him continuously that he should live and that there is a lot to fight for, but it was never at the point where Dean was like shoving a knife against his neck like "If you don't fight and live, I'll cut your damn throat." No. However, Sam does have a history of making decisions that are very regretful in the future. And im not saying that nobody in the show has those, they all do. But he would make very big decisions without thinking first. Dean was just there to guide him. Also, people need to realize that despite all this angel/demon business going on, this show is solely based off of TWO BROTHERS THAT HUNT EVIL TOGETHER. Its essentially a show about these two brothers. SAM AND DEAN. If Sam were to deicide to die permanently, the whole root idea of this show and story would be completely demolished and ruined. The line in the episode "There ain't no me if there ain't no you." gave me the impression of co-dependency. These brothers depend so much on each other. Its been that way for the whole show. So for some people to say that its okay for Sam to die in the show? That wont work, even if he's a ghost. Bobby was a ghost for a while but he was not a main part of the show. He was a big part, but not the center of the show. You take out everything and you're left with two brothers. Thats how the writers and Kripke want to keep it. They want to stay true to the original form of the story and I think thats amazing. The story will not work if there is not one of the brothers to be there. So with this whole debate thing, It doesn't matter if Dean forced Sam or not. When we look at this as a show on TV, theres a root idea and we need to stay true to that. _

_I can't wait to see what happens with Abbadon, Crowley, and Kevin in the next episode. I hope i'm not forgetting anything but damn, that was long. If you want to talk about the episodes more with me, you can PM meeee :) _

_Anyways, yes sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Im not writing a lot anymore. Shame. Im starting to progress the story more so yay on that. _

_Please review, favorite, and follow! I love every single one of you that do and it means the world to me. _

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

Dean hadn't been this happy for a long time. He was at least trying to pass some of his classes, him and Sam got into less fights, even John noticed a change in Dean. John would ask, "Whats gotten into you, boy?" Dean would laugh and shake his head, "Nothing Dad," he would say.

Dean didn't know why, but he just felt better around Castiel. He wasn't sure if it was Castiel's introverted personality or just the fact that Dean was happy with his relationship.

00000000

"Hey, Cas." Dean greeted Castiel at the tree, like he always did.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel handed him his sandwich. "I believe it is your turn today."

"I wanted to pick something a little softer, I guess. I got The Beatles." Dean prodded as he started the tape.

"I like the Beatles." Castiel responded, nodding to the tune of I Wanna Hold Your Hand.

Some days, they would eat without talking but just listening to the tapes playing. Other days, they would have random conversations. What Castiel's family was like. What Dean's plans were once he graduated high school. Why the turkey sandwich dominates the tuna sandwich, In Deans opinion.

Today, they talked.

"So, why do you hate licorice?" Dean protested. "Its a traditional movie theater snack! Its right up there with popcorn!"

"Popcorn?" Castiel defended. "Nothing is better then popcorn, Dean. And nobody even likes the taste of licorice. Not one person."

"Well I do." Dean huffed.

"You don't count."

"Says who?!" Dean complained.

"I believe I just did." Castiel glared at Dean.

"Shut up. Everyone likes licorice." Dean continued.

"No. Its repulsive."

"You're outta your mind, Cas." Dean concluded.

"The entire movie theater staff would agree with me." Castiel told him.

"No, they wouldn't." Dean shook his head.

"Yes, they would. You don't believe me?"

"No." Dean said, "We should go, ya' know...to see."

"If they like licorice?" Castiel asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. And while we're at it, we could catch a movie."

Castiel straightened his posture. "Are you asking me to accompany you on a date?"

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I know. Im a romantic at best."

"I see. We've never been on a date before." Castiel observed.

"Well, Its about time." Dean smiled. "What do ya' say, Cas?"

Castiel thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. I would love to."

"God, we're a bunch of twelve year old girls, aren't we?" Dean laughed.

"I don't understand...we are not of the female gender, Dean." Castiel titled his head.

Dean smirked again, then turned off the tape. "Forget it, Cas."

00000000

Dean and Castiel agreed to meet at the movie theater later that evening. John was home doing research that evening, so Dean wasn't responsible for Sam. Dean told John that he was going out with his friend, Castiel. John sighed, telling him that Castiel was a weird name and that he should be home before eleven.

Dean spent a solid hour on choosing which outfit to wear. It didn't matter since all of his clothes looked the same, and they all reeked the same motel stench. Whenever Dean got nervous, he would feel compelled to do tasks that are unnecessary, such as determine which rumpled shirt matched his eyes.

00000000

Dean walked to the movie theater early. It was a good mile and a half away from the motel. The cool November air seeped into Deans jacket, numbing his skin. He pulled the zipper to his jacket up further and walked faster. He always thought too much when he was walking despite the harsh weather.

He definitely thought he was being crazy. Dean was always on the minimum when it came to love or his feelings, but with Castiel's, he felt as if he could pour his heart out to him. Dean barely even knew he was bisexual, and now he had a full on boyfriend. It was just weird to Dean. Like this whole thing was happening to someone else, and he was just a person watching from afar.

Dean approached the theater, spotting Castiel who was sitting on a bench, clutching his arms to his chest, shivering violently.

"Cas?" Dean walked up to him. "You okay?"

"F-f-fine." Castiel breathed out. "I just like to be punctual."

"You're early." Dean said. "Im even early."

"On time is late. Early is on time." Castiel recited.

"Its freezing, though."

"Punctual." Castiel repeated, then walked inside the theater.

Dean nodded and followed him in.

The movie theater looked smaller on the inside. The rusty red walls were covered with movie posters, old and new. Chipped gold rimming on the counter flaked onto the floor, crumpling under Deans shoe as they walked inside. The theater was practically empty other than a couple drunk college students sitting in a corner, stuffing popcorn into their mouths.

"This movie theater is fairly quaint." Castiel explained, approaching the counter. "Its the only one in Pontiac."

"No." Dean scanned the room. "I like it."

Castiel squinted his eyes at the movie listings. "What movie shall we see?"

"Oh dude," Dean smiled. "We should totally see Jurassic Park."

Castiel nodded and looked towards the cashier who leaning on the counter, staring at the floor and slowly dozing off.

"Sir?" Castiel asked.

"Wha..." The cashier looked up and stood up straight. "What can I get you two?"

"Two tickets to Jurassic Park." Dean interjected. "Large popcorn and some licorice, If you have it. You have it...right?"

The cashier smiled. "Dude, licorice is the best."

Dean turned his head to Castiel, who was unpleasantly surprised.

"See?" Dean exclaimed, fist bumping the cashier. "I told you, Cas."

"I stand corrected." Castiel muttered, giving Dean and evil glare.

The cashier handed them their tickets and food in exchange for the money Dean handed him.

Dean leaned over to the cashier and pointed to Castiel. "He's a non believer."

"Dean..." Castiel complained. "Lets go."

"Alright, alright." Dean shoved the popcorn in Castiel's arms and followed him into the theater.

00000000

The movie was good. Dean liked action movies but he couldn't really tell if Castiel liked it or not. He stared at the screen for the majority of the movie, squinting and tilting his head as if the screen held the secrets of the world.

Castiel tried a piece of licorice, only to spit it up in his hand three seconds later. Dean watched Castiel as his face scrunched up, biting the chewy candy once, then shaking his head. He laughed at Castiel who gave him dirty looks as well as other people in the movie theater.

Castiel walked Dean home after the movie. His face was buried in his jacket again, making half of what he was saying a muffled breathing sound. Castiel told Dean he had fun, and that he wanted to do this again (minus the licorice, of course). Dean agreed, said goodbye, and walked into the motel room.

"Hey, Dean." Sam muttered, rolling his eyes as he returned his attention back to Dean's laptop.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean nodded. He noticed Sam had his jacket on and his bag was packed. "Where's Dad?"

"Packing." Sam said, not looking up from the laptop. "Bathroom."

Dean froze. Every ounce of his body fell still and silent, leaving his heart to quietly tap against his chest, growing louder and louder by the second. Panic overthrew his good mood and settled in his gut.

"Packing?" Dean darted to the bathroom. He found John kneeling on the bathroom floor, stuffing motel shampoo in a small bag.

"You're late, Dean." John said, throwing in a half clean face towel.

"Why are we packing?" Dean asked, ignoring Johns remark. He leaned against the bathroom wall, crossing his arms.

"I said," John looked up at Dean, raising his tone slightly. "you're late."

Dean straightened up. "Im sorry, Dad. But why are we packing? Didn't you get another hunt?"

John stood up and handed Dean the bag of stolen motel toiletries. "I did. Turns out, it didnt have anything to do with your mother. Just another stupid Revenant."

John walked out of the bathroom door. Dean followed behind him.

"Why do we have to move now?" Dean added, hoping his father had some mercy for him.

John turned around, staring at Dean straight in the eyes. "Because I said so."

Dean stepped back slightly. John picked up empty beer cans from the table, throwing them in the trash bin. "And anyways," John continued. "This place isnt all too good. We've been behind on you guy's' shootin' skills. We haven't been to a range in two months."

_Im tired of shooting, Dad. I want to be normal. _

"We can go tomorrow." Dean offered.

"No can do, son. I already found a hunt in northern Michigan." John shrugged. "They have lots of deer you can practice on. I need you on your top game, Dean. Always."

_Always. I always have to shoot better, hunt better, be better. I cant, Dad. _

Dean stood idle in the motel, watching John pack up the last of their items.

"Sammy." John signaled Sam to pack up the laptop and get in the Impala. "Dean? Got your clothes?"

Dean continued to stand still, emotionless on the outside, blood boiling with hate and sadness on the inside. He stared at the soiled carpet, encrusted with various stains and dirt.

Sam walked out of the motel room. John headed for the door but stopped and turned around slightly.

"Dean." John repeated. "Lets get a move on."

_No, Dad. We can't leave. At least, I can't leave. Castiel, he's my friend. I need him. _

John stomped forwards, grabbing Deans arm and pulling him towards his own chest. "Listen, Dean. Ever since we got here in Pontiac, you've been getting off your game. I need you focused. Winchesters are always focused."

Dean didn't reply, but glanced at John slightly, then back at the floor.

"Dean." John hissed. "Dean! Damn it, listen to me! Ive gotten enough crap from you. Im counting on you to keep this family together and you've given me jack. You gotta shape up, Dean. Ya' hear me?"

Dean looked back at John and cleared his throat. "I need to see a friend. Then we can go."

John let go off Deans arm, breathing heavily. He paused before muttering, "Run. You've got a half hour. Then we're outta here."

Dean nodded, muttered something like 'thanks Dad', then headed for the door in a half jog.

"Damn it, Dean." John huffed as Dean closed the door on him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: Hey everyone. So sorry on the delay of this chapter. I was meaning to write it for such a long time but these writers blocks, man...they get to me. _

_But here is a forced chapter. I hope its good. I just hate not posting chapters for all of you amazing people so, here you go!_

_And lord, that episode last night! Episode 2 was amazing. To kept it short, Crowley, I love him. Kevin, HES A WINCHESTER NOW HE IS FAMILY. Cas, WHERE ARE YOU HUH BABY. Abbadon, You're smart, but I don't know if I love you yet. Dean, YOUR TATTOO MY BABY, ITS SHOWING. I LOVE YEW AND YOU ARE DOING EVERYTHING TO MAKE EVERYTHING OKAY. Sam/Ezekiel (not sure what the freaking ship name is. I don't even ship it, they're just kinda the same person at the moment...), EZEKIEL OH MY GOD YOU'RE WINGS THEYRE BROKEN AND CAN I JUST HUG YOU. _

_Okay now thats over, you can open your eyes now. _

_So anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review of what you think! I love reviewers...endlessly. With brownies that apparently I can make really well. _

_Chapter six! Enjoy!_

* * *

Dean made it to Castiel's house, only taking a few short stops in between sprints. He wasn't an athlete after all, and hunting was enough exercise as it is. He checked his watch. 23 minutes.

Dean approached Castiel's door, running through every possible excuse he could think of on why he had to leave in 22.5 minutes.

Castiel opened the door, his eyes wide with worry. "Dean?" Castiel was in a white V-neck t-shirt and grey sweatpants which made Dean do a double take. Castiel never wore casual clothes, or at least, Dean's never seen Castiel in casual clothes. "Why are you here?"

"Damn, Cas." Dean breathed, giving Castiel a weak smile. "You should wear that more often."

Castiel looked down at his outfit shamefully, then back at Dean. "My apologizes. Its my nightwear. I wasn't aware you would be coming."

Dean looked down at his shoes. They were worn down by that hunt in Wichita, clawed by that werewolf in Boise, stained by that Vampire's blood in Detroit. Each little hunt would leave a new stain on them, a souvenir. His shoes were a reminder of the way his life has to be. Hunting, saving people, living on the road. Its the family business. Thats what John would call it, anyways.

"Dean?" Castiel asked. "You don't look so good. Are you alright?"

Dean looked up at Castiel, his jaw tight from holding back tears. "Can I come inside?" he choked.

Castiel nodded slightly, opening the door. "My room." He told Dean. Dean walked inside, following Castiel to his room.

Once they got into Castiel's room, Dean started pacing. He never paced, he never even understood why people did it, but somehow, it helped him calm down a little. He checked his watch again. 16 minutes.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked again, closing the door.

Dean shook his head, dizzy from the pacing. "I-uh...I have to go." Dean told him.

Castiel's expression went blank. "You just got here."

"Not your house, Cas." Dean stammered. "I-I-I um...I have to leave Pontiac."

"Like I said," Castiel said calmly, although his voice was shaking, "you just got here."

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes. Blue, just like they always were. "Im..Im sorry, Cas."

Castiel nodded, walking up to Dean. "Why now? Why not the weekend, or the morning at least?"

Dean broke his gaze at Castiel, looking at his hands, annoyed by how they grew cold whenever he got nervous or scared. "I-I can't tell you. Im sorry."

Castiel titled his head, and shut his eyes. "Dean, please. If you owe me anything, its this."

Pain. Gut wrenching pain spread across Dean's stomach, sprawling into his spine, making his bones quiver and his heart race. Its the family business. He can't tell Castiel the truth. Thats the number one rule in the Winchester family. DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE FAMILY BUSINESS. The rule that was introduced to him at age four, implanted in his head by age five, stained in his veins by age six. No matter how important things may get, you just can't share the secret.

Dean had learned that the hard way when he was in second grade. His class was going on a field trip to a nature center. Dean had never been on a field trip before, so he had no problem asking John to sign the permission slip. John didn't sign the permission slip saying, "We're gonna be long gone by then, Dean. No." Dean was crushed, but returned the permission slip blank, then asked by his teacher why it was returned that way. Dean then told her that he would be gone by then to, "hunt monsters under Sammy's bed." Dean remembered what he had said like it was yesterday. All in all, John wasn't pleased when he received a call from Dean's teacher, recommending Dean to get guidance from the counselor if he was having nightmares. Dean was confused, John was angry. Very angry.

"I-I cant, Cas." Dean muttered quietly. He walked around Castiel's room like he did when he came to his house for the first time. The same books were in the same stacks, the same records were aligned in the shelf of the bookcase, the record player following them.

Castiel sat on the edge of his neat bed, and folded his hands into his lap. He kept his head low, trying to hide the tears that ran down his cheeks and off his face.

Dean ran his fingers along the edge of the albums. He could recognize each of the artists, thanks to Castiel. He smiled as he found an album that was his favorite, and put it in the record player.

Dean turned around to Castiel and sat down next to him, the sound of static filled the air before a familiar song began.

_I don't want you but I hate to lose you_

_You got me in between the devil and the deep blue sea_

_I forgive you 'cause I can't forget you_

_You've got me in between the devil and the deep blue sea_

Castiel looked up at Dean, cheeks red, and tears filling his eyes.

Dean smiled before checking his watch again. 10 minutes.

_I want to cross you off my list_

_When you come a-knocking at my door_

_Fate seems to give my heart a twist  
_

_And I come running back for more_

_I should hate you but I guess, I love you_

_You've got me in between the devil and the deep blue sea_

"Why do you have to leave, Dean?" Castiel sniffled, trying to recollect himself.

Screw the rule. This is Castiel we're talking about here. Dean's best friend he's ever had. And it's not like they were ever going to see each other again...

"Cas..." Dean turned to Castiel, clearing his throat. "Don't tell anyone. Not another soul."

"You know I won't, Dean." Castiel nodded, wiping a tear from his cheek. "You can tell me anything."

Dean nodded assuringly. "Alright. My dad, is a hero. He saves people...from these...things."

Castiel titled his head again. "What?"

Well, at least he didn't start laughing.

"My Dad," Dean repeated again. "He hunts monsters. Demons, ghosts, spirits, vampires, werewolves, you name it."

"Angels?" Castiel asked quietly, looking at Dean with hope in his eyes.

"No..." Dean shook his head. "Its not like that. You don't hunt angels. And as far as we know, angels aren't even real. God either."

Castiel swallowed. "How would you know?"

That shook Dean. He didn't know how to reply. How did he know if he was right? "Uh, my Dad does research...on them." Dean said mildly. "There are some theories about angels but if there were any angels, they would've shown up by now."

"I think they only show up if you have faith, Dean." Castiel told him.

Dean nodded, staring at Castiel bluntly. "Wait...so you believe me?"

"Of course, Dean." Castiel smiled. "You don't look like you are lying. And anyways, there is so much good in the world. It would only make sense to have some evil. So good can prevail evil."

"That makes sense." Dean muttered.

"So are you called...um...hunters?" Castiel asked quietly, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean shrugged. "I never really thought of name but I guess that works. We just call it the family business."

"The family business." Castiel repeated.

"Yeah. My Dad is a...hunter." Dean smiled, "And Im gonna become one too. When Im older."

"Do you want to do that?"

Dean stopped. "No one's ever asked me that before..." He thought for a moment. "I know its gonna get hard, but you get to save people. You get to be a hero."

"Thats great." Castiel blinked, wiping another tear away from his face. "I will miss you, Dean."

Dean looked at Castiel, hopefully this wouldn't be the last time, but Dean never really hoped. He just didn't. "I'll miss you too, Cas."

Castiel stood up. "Maybe one day," he sniffed, "We can see each other again."

Dean scoffed. "You probably wouldn't even remember me."

"Yes." Castiel said. "I would. You are the greatest friend I ever had."

"You too, Cas." Dean shook his head. "Take care, alright?"

"I will." Castiel promised. The song ended, leaving them in silence.

Dean checked his watch. 4 minutes.

Castiel must have seen the grief in Dean's eyes when he checked his watch. "You have to leave now, right?" Castiel whimpered.

"Yeah." Dean mumbled quietly. "Bye, Cas."

"Dean." Castiel said, walking forward to Dean. "Wait."

"Yeah?"

He stood close to Dean, close enough to feel Dean's breath nip at his skin. He looked at Dean's face, memorizing his freckles once more. 49. He then, stared into Dean's eyes, looking at them one last time, just so he could remember the exact shade of green.

"Be careful, Dean." Castiel finally said. "I'll see you soon."

"You too, Cas." Dean smiled although sadness splashed across his face. He leaned in, taking Castiel into his arms for a hug. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, savoring the last moment they shared together.

They broke away from the hug, blushing insanely.

Castiel walked Dean outside, counting the steps it took to get them there.

"Bye, Cas." Dean looked at Cas, his voice trembling.

"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel nodded. "I'll see you soon. I promise."

Dean smiled, nodded, then started walking down the steps of Castiel's house. He checked his watch. He was supposed to be back three minutes ago. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore to Dean. He left Castiel. For good. That was what really struck Dean. They would never see each other again, thanks to the family business.

Dean had hope in Castiel, he didn't have hope in anything else but him. He didn't really know what he hoped for, maybe for Castiel not to be gone forever. Maybe to see Castiel one more time, for one more minute. Maybe to find Castiel running after him with bare feet, begging Dean to take him along.

Dean turned his head, hopeful, only to find Castiel's door shut, and the lights out.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Nots: Well Hey! Look who has another chapter for you guys! And its not like two weeks later! (Do I get a cookie or something? xD) _

_So I really was excited to write about how Castiel did become an angel. So I kinda spit this chapter up in an hour. _

_I hope you enjoy it and please review! And thank you to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. I love you all so much. _

_So here's Chapter seven! Enjoy!_

_By the way, this is only if it gets confusing. At the beginning of the chapter, the italics are of Dean thinking. Then when Castiel comes in and starts talking about stuff, the italics, are his memories. OOOO SPOILERS. And then yeah, I didn't think it was that confusing but just in case :D_

* * *

**15 years later - The warehouse.**

Castiel made a grand entrance, much grander than the first time Dean met him.

_It looks like Cas. Thats the same shirt he wore, _Dean thought.

"Who are you?" Dean grunted.

_Not Cas. _

"Im the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Castiel nodded.

_What did they do to you? _

After their whole introduction to each other, and after Bobby passed out on the floor from Castiel's angelic powers, Dean still wanted his answers. He was sure this was Castiel. Positive.

"And why would an angel recuse me from Hell?" Dean muttered, looking into Castiel's blue eyes. Blue, just like they always were. But now, lost.

Castiel stepped forward into Dean's personal space, breathing against his skin.

Castiel stared into Dean's eyes. "Because God commanded it." Castiel told him, blankly. "Because we have work for you."

Green. A shade of green caught his eye. A part of him that was wiped from his memory, at least, that was what they told him. The green in Dean's eyes, he remembered it. The freckles on Dean's face. Castiel didn't need to count them this time. 49.

Castiel blinked furiously. Why did these memories come back to him? He was an angel now, this wasn't supposed to happen. He shot his eyes towards the hunter. "D-Dean?" His voice grew higher, almost...normal.

Dean rolled his eyes.

_Oh, now you sound like Cas. _

"Dean?" Castiel repeated, his voice roughly the same pitch as when he was in high school. It wasn't a high pitch, but Angel Castiel's voice was way lower. He looked at his body, bullet shots circling his torso. "Dean."

Dean's expression went blank. "Cas?"

Castiel smiled. "Dean. Im here. I found you."

Dean cranked his neck. "That you, Cas?" He kept the knife in his hand close to his chest, in ready position.

"Dean." Castiel toppled over Dean, grabbing him into a hug. "I found you. Just like I promised."

"Cas." Dean yanked away from the hug. "What the hell is going on? Why are you an angel?"

"I-I told you I would find you." Castiel nodded slowly. "I prayed. And they came. The angels."

"Angels?" Dean held held out a hand, "Just slow down, Cas. They're real?"

Castiel nodded once more. "Yes, Dean. Im one of them. I don't know why, but...I remember you."

"Cas." Dean growled. "Stop. You aren't...Cas anymore."

Castiel stepped closer to Dean, touching his arm lightly. "You're a hunter, aren't you?"

_"Yeah. My Dad is a...hunter. And Im gonna become one too. When Im older." _

_"Do you want to do that?"_

_ "No one's ever asked me that before...I know its gonna get hard, but you get to save people. You get to be a hero." _

"Yeah." Dean muttered. "Something like that."

_"You get to save people. You get to be a hero."_

The flashbacks, the memories, starting pouring in Castiel's head. Not everything, but enough.

"You're a hero now." Castiel smiled. "Like you wanted."

"Cas..." Dean shook his head, shutting his eyes. "Why did you become an angel, man? This isn't you. You're different."

"This is what I was destined to do, Dean." Castiel explained.

_"I think they only show up if you have faith, Dean."_

Dean stepped back, twirling the blade in his hand. "Don't get me wrong, Cas. Im glad you're here, okay? Im freaking thrilled. But you're an angel. You remember me. This doesn't make sense."

A bolt of electricity pulsed in Castiel. He jolted back, throwing his hand in front of him, crying out. The memories were not supposed to be there, but they were.

"Cas?!" Dean yelled, trying to hold Castiel's body upright, but Castiel unconsciously fought back, clawing at Dean.

A white flash flooded Castiel's eyes, making his body lurch forward as he fell to the ground. The piercing of the angel's voices inside his head grew louder. _Castiel. You are an angel. Not a human. He is forgotten, Castiel. He is your hunter, you are his angel. Nothing more. _Castiel brought his hands against his ears, trying to block the screeching. Then, nothing.

The pain instantly resided, and Castiel was fine.

He stood up, turning his head to see what had happened.

"Cas?" Dean panicked. He stayed a safe distance away from Castiel."What happened? You okay?"

Castiel kept a straight face, staring at Dean intensely. "God has work for you, Dean." He took Dean's arm, gripping it tightly. "We must start now."

Dean jerked his arm away from Castiel. "What happened to you, man?" He positioned the knife below his waist, pointing at Castiel.

Castiel noticed the blade. "That won't hurt me, Dean." he told him. "I thought you already knew that."

"Where's Cas?!" Dean demanded. That freak attack or whatever, it did something to Castiel.

"I am Castiel."

"No, you're not." Dean growled. "Give him back, you asshat."

"Dean." Castiel paused. "I am Castiel. I am not an angel taking over his body. I prayed for this, Dean. They could make me an angel. If..."

"If? If what, Cas?!" Dean's eyes grew wide with furry.

"If...they erased all my memories. I no longer would remember our time spent together. I would be your angel, to protect you." Castiel nodded, but giving him no expression.

"That's it?" Dean spread his arms out. "They just let you off the hook like that. Oh like, 'we can make you a total angel if you let us wipe your crappy memories with this douche bag.'" He pointed to himself.

"Thats not true, Dean. I was very fond of those memories. I was not supposed to remember them, though. What you saw of me a moment ago, that was...unintentional." Castiel explained. "In order to become angelic, we must lose all traces of emotion. Emotion can interrupt our duties and responsibilities. I cannot feel, Dean."

"You can't feel?" Dean asked, shaking his head. "Anything?"

Castiel nodded. "Im sorry, Dean. This was the only way I could find you again."

"You don't understand that I would rather have you human and without me, than a freaking angel and be with me? I want you to feel, Cas. That was the best thing about you." Dean muttered.

Castiel looked down. "I am still Castiel. I still found you. I keep my promises, Dean."

"You shouldn't."

"Dean..." Castiel said. "I am not here for my personal conflicts. They are not important. I am here because Heaven, Dean. Heaven needs you."

"No."

"No?" Castiel titled his head. "Dean. Like I said, this is not about our own personal conflicts. This is about something bigger."

Dean scoffed. "Not in my book."

"I need you to come with me, Dean." Castiel told him. "Now."

"No."

"Dean." Castiel grew furious. "I don't want to hurt you. I am an angel after all."

"Don't remind me." Dean grumbled.

"Dean, I need you to come with me. What can I do to make that possible?" He spread his arms out, gesturing as if he was giving up. His eyes were wide, hopeful. Dean just wondered if it was hope in him, that would be a mess.

"Lets make a deal, Cas." Dean said.

"What deal do you propose?"

Dean walked forward, waving his dagger. "I'll go with you, but you let me be friends with you. I can help you learn...remember a lot of things, Cas."

"You wish to become friends?"

"Yeah." Dean muttered.

"We are already friends, Dean." Castiel smiled forcefully, like he was trained to do. He awkwardly rest a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"No." Dean flicked Castiel's hand off. "I meant, we would be friends like we were before."

Castiel's eyes darted around the room. "I-I don't remember that, Dean."

"You will. What do ya' say, Cas?"

Castiel paused, then looked up at Dean, emotionless but he looked rather lost.

"Deal."


End file.
